The Golden Age
by Epicness by Liv
Summary: "Eleven demigods!" "We're screwed."


**All demigod spots have been taken. But wait! There will be another opportunity to submit later on in the story, so don't leave just yet :D**

* * *

><p><strong>-Chiron- <strong>

The old centaur sighed as he looked around his office walls. The old picture of Percy and Annabeth had been replaced with their wedding picture while the original sat in a frame on his desk. They had passed two years ago, both of them, at the lovely age of 67, both fighting their last monster. The rest of the Seven had moved on to a new life or died in previous years. He was pretty sure Hazel and Frank were living in Canada while Jason and Piper had left for Elysium when the were 54 and 56. He wasn't entirely sure where Leo was, but he had heard of huge fires in Hawaii that never seemed to spread.

He missed all of them.

They had been so dear to his heart, especially Mr. and Mrs. Jackson. They had been with him longer than he thought, continuing their lives in New Rome while coming back to their original home- Camp Half-Blood.

A pounding on the door interrupted the mentor from his thoughts as a jittery saytr burst into his office, holding a shining sword in his hand. He was drenched- Chiron was not aware it was raining outside. Dried blood covered the half-goat, half-human's leg and there was a deep wound in his shoulder.

"Monster attack! There are so many of them- it's nearly like Thalia all over again, except there are eleven demigods. ELEVEN! We need help!" The saytr- Redwood was the name-gasped, before collapsing on the floor.

Chiron quickly stood, grabbing gauze and praying to Apollo as he patched the saytr up and grabbing the fallen sword. He grabbed his bow on the way out as well, galloping to the border. He threw the sword to an Ares camper as he ran out to Thalia's Pine, and upon doing so, seeing eleven, bloody and battered demigods behind the border. A girl with dark, wavy brown hair was leaning upon a girl with bright red hair and hazel eyes, a long gash running across her face.

Meanwhile, a boy with blue hair seemed to be running out of energy as he attempted to slash his broad sword out on an oncoming dracaena. He was heavily bleeding out from his left arm, blood and dust covering his body. The girl to his right was frantically singing in Ancient Greek, her curly brown hair dried with mixed substances. One hand was on her bow and the other held a broken arrow, but nonetheless she shot it. The broken weapon lodged itself in a rampaging bull-snake hybrid, disintegrating the monster instantly.

Chiron's eyes looked over the new group once again, eyes landing on a girl with long, dirty blonde hair, the ends a light shade of blue. Her eyes were an unnerving shade of gray, though most would argue they were a silver. Red seemed to be mixed in them as well, and insanity swam in her iris. She held two wicked curbed daggers, hacking at anything that came near her. Her face held a small smirk, and she looked unscathed. How, Chiron wasn't quite sure. All he knew was that the girl needed to be under control.

Next to her stood a boy with spiky black and brown hair, a deadly looking sword being expertly swung in his left hand. His bright blue eyes seemed to turn deeper shades as he slashed at the oncoming cyclops, immediately remind the centaur of Tyson. Chiron fired an arrow as the boy fell down, one arm passing through the barrier. A young Demeter camper name Lexi ran and tugged the rest of his body through, Apollo and Hecate campers starting to chant healing spells as they lifted him up from the ground. The girl with the broken bow and arrow who was singing earlier dashed through the border, body outlined in a golden glow. She started to chant with the campers as they rushed the spiky haired boy to the infirmary, a large wound in his stomach.

A young boy with one green eye and one gray eye raced through to the safety as Camp as well, a glinting silver ring on his finger. He had a variety of bruises covering his face a few bleeding scratches, but nothing too serious, it seemed. After him crawled a girl who's blonde hair had chestnut streaks, blood dribbling out of the corner of her mouth. She wasn't even a foot away from passing when another bull-snake hybrid appeared, clamping it's teeth on the poor girl's leg.

As Chiron shot an arrow at the monster, a Hephaestus demigod ran to pull the girl through, lifting her onto a stretcher as she coughed up more blood.

_The monsters are becoming more aggressive._

Speaking of aggressiveness, the son of Kronos watched as a girl with cherry-red hair hacked through a crowd of monsters with her scythe, crossing the border much like the boy with the different color eyes, safe other than minor things. She was incredibly short, but incredibly deadly, it seemed. Right behind her came a girl with brown and caramel hair reaching her back, a deep gash under her eye. In her hands were two lethal looking daggers, and she seemed to ignore the waterfall of blood pouring onto her shirt.

Now, the only two demigods who hadn't passed through the border were the girl with the silver and red eyes and a tall, stocky young man with pitch black hair and leaf green eyes. An arrow was stuck in his right shoulder, and he was leaning on the younger and smaller girl heavily, a plethora of cuss words escaping his mouth. The girl fought off monsters with her one free hand, some killing each other. In a flurry of confusion, the girl seemed to shove the guy through the border, where he was rushed to the infirmary as she began to fight the campers trying to help her.

"STOP! No, please, don't come near me!" The girl begged, backing further away from the helpful half-bloods. Her dagger was on the ground, and she frantically batted away imaginary monsters.

_An Alastor._

They were the Greek equivalent of ghosts, an horrible creatures. They seemed to be taking over the girl's mind, forcing her away from safety. Then, as the girl clawed at her arms, the short girl with the cherry red hair ran back out, a black aura around her as an upside down torch glowed above her head. Her presence caused the monsters around her to turn to dust. She quickly grabbed the thrashing girl, running back up the hill, not noticing the cyclops behind her. Chiron fired another round of arrows, but none of them seemed effective.

she's the At that moment, the girl tripped, and insane girl continued to thrash about on the ground, her mind being invaded by demons that were probably trying to convince her to run towards the few monsters left. The shorter girl stood back up again, this time dragging silver and red eyes with her, blood pouring out of her nose.

"STOP IT! LEAVE ME FOR THEM, PLEASE, I CAN HANDLE THIS!" Silver screamed, clawing at Cherry's arms. Her battling stopped nearly immediately stopped, she lied still and Cherry took this opportunity to pick her up and run for the border.

Chiron let a breath of relief escape him as the two girls passed the border carefully, and he then noticed not only Cherry had the sign of Thanatos, but the boy with spiky brown and black hair did, too. As the insane girl was picked up by medics, Chiron made his announcement.

"Welcome Scarlet Ezra Blithe and Jonathan Zachary Boulden, daughter and son of Thanatos, god of non-violent death."

* * *

><p>Chiron walked into the infirmary, where all of the new demigods were being treated for injuries, minor or not. The brown headed girl who had been singing in Ancient Greek earlier had a bandage wrapped around her shoulder, yet she sat next to Scarlet, who had an ankle covered in gauze. They were laughing over something, so the centaur made his way over to try and understand their story.<p>

"Hello, Scarlet, and -?"

"Paige." Came the reply, a smile on her face. She seemed like a generally good person to be around, and he could see that she had blonde roots- the brown was a dye job. Her big, blue eyes were filled with amusement as she turned back to Scarlet. The daughter of Thanatos had big, brown eyes and her cherry red hair was done in a scene style.

"I have a question for you two. We're all of you-" at this Chiron gestured to the other nine demigods in the infirmary- "together this whole time?"

"Well, first it was just Cass- the girl who was being possessed, with the blonde and blue hair. She's been on the run since she was six- God, how could someone live without a patently figure for 9 years?- anyways, then Celeste, the girl with the caramel hair and the gash under her eye joined Cass about a month ago. Then was Vincent, the young one with one green eye and one gray. Next I got there, and then came along Thomas, the boy with the blue hair, a few days after me, maybe three weeks ago. Jonathan came two weeks ago, and Paige joined the next day. Then was Kalianna, she's the one who was coughing up a lung, with the blonde and brown hair. Then I'm pretty sure Carter Grace and Sirena- CG's the one with the red hair and hazel eyes, Sirena is the one with the wavy black hair and hole in her cheek- found us about ten days ago, and then Eli, the guy with the arrow in his shoulder, joined two days ago." Scarlet announced, her face scrunched up as she thought.

"So, has Cass had this problem before?" Chiron pressed, and this time Paige answered.

"When I joined, she had a, well, sort of fit thing that night. Her eyes were this weird red color, and she was sitting on her knees, clawing at her eyes as she whimpered. It's like someones making her go insane. Anyways, Celeste knows the most about her, and can calm her before she has a session. But when we woke up the next morning, she was nowhere to be found. Cel knew exactly where to find her, which was an abandon building about three miles away from our set up. I don't have all the details, but I think- I think she killed someone," Paige said the last part in a voice barely above a whisper, and Chiron's breath caught in his throat.

"Thank you, girls." He announced before standing up and moving over to Carter Grace and Sirena, who were arguing about something.

"Stop bring riduculous! They won't rat us out!" Carter Grace hissed, and the old instructor felt bad about eavesdropping. This was clearly a very repetitive fight that they had, but he needed information.

"Ladies, how are you?" He asked, smile faltering a little when he saw the amount of blood soaking through Sirena's bandages on her face.

"Good." Sirena said curtly, her body tense as she examined the centaur. CG seemed more relaxed, offering Chiron a small smile.

"Now, I know that this may seem slightly startling, this whole exp-" Chiron was cut off by a trident glowing above Sirena's head and an owl above Carter Grace's. Sirena frowned as she looked up, her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

"Erm, well, all hail Carter Grace Adams, daughter of Athena, and Sirena Lovato, daughter of Poseidon?" CG squealed with excitement, and Sirena grinned a little.

_Dear gods, this is going to be an interesting day. _

Moving on to the next bed, he saw Celeste sitting next to Cass. Celeste was grinning and laughing like a madman as Cass smirked, handing Celeste her phone back. From what Chiron has seen, Cass had created a tutorial on how to turn a piece of pizza to a woman in Photoshop before Celeste clicked the off button. He noticed how Cass's eyes were a striking silver now, and her left arm was in a sling, and her whole right leg was covered in bandages.

Celeste's gash beneath her eye beneath her eye was completely faded, and the blood and monster dust that covered Cass was nowhere to be seen on Celeste. Just as Chiron was about to start talking to the two, the conch for dinner sounded.

He almost forgot that tonight was Capture the Flag.

* * *

><p><strong>Done with the first chapter :D. Thanks to everyone who submitted. Anyways, here's a list of the demigods. <strong>

Scarlet "Little Red" Blithe- 17 - Daughter of Thanatos

Jonathan Boulden - 17 - Son of Thanatos

Paige Russell - 15 - Unknown

Carter Grace Adams - 14 - Daughter of Athena

Sirena Lovato - 14 - Daughter of Poseidon

Kalianna 'Kali' Parks - 16 - Unknown

Thomas Sanders - 16 - Unknown

Celeste Hawthorne - 16 - Unknown

Cass Smith - 15 - Unknown

Eli Garcia - 17 - Unknown

Vincent Heartnet - 13 - Unknown


End file.
